1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to door locks and is particularly directed to removable locks for providing security to hotel room occupants and the like.
2. Prior Art
It is often necessary or desirable for a person to be able to ensure their safety and privacy by locking doors. This is especially true when a person is travelling and is staying in hotels, motels and the like. Although such establishments often provide interior security devices, such as dead bolts, chains and the like, which may be secured from within the room by a patron or the like, it is also well known that some persons, such as hotel employees, have master keys and the like which are capable of overriding the interior security devices. It is also true that criminals and other unscrupulous persons can obtain or create such override devices. Consequently, the traveller can never completely rely on the security devices provided by the hotel, motel or the like. Numerous devices have been proposed heretofore for ensuring the ability of a person to securely lock the doors of hotels, motels and the like. However, many of the prior art security devices have been expensive to purchase and have been complex to install and remove. Some prior are security devices have required permanent installation and, hence, have not been capable of being moved by a traveller from one location to another. Thus, none of the prior art temporary security devices have been entirely satisfactory.